Betty (Hilvarenbeek)
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Betty† stammt aus Südafrika und lebt von September 2012 bis März 2014 im Safaripark Beekse Bergen in den Niederlanden. Herkunft und Aufenthalt im Zoo Moskau Betty† wurde im Jahr 1983 im Krüger-Nationalpark in Südafrika geboren. Schon sehr jung, mit etwa zwei Jahre, musste sie ihre Heimat verlassen und wurde zusammen mit den Kühen Alisa† und Greta† sowie dem Bullen Ed† aus Afrika nach Russland gebracht, wo die Tiere am 30.07.1985 im Zoo Moskau eintrafen. Im alten Moskauer Zoo lebten bereits seit Januar 1985 fünf Asiatische Elefanten, die aus Vietnam kamen. Der Platz für die Elefanten war sehr beengt, und auch nach Abgabe von zwei Asiatinnen nach Berlin fehlte es an genügend Auslauf für die Elefanten. Schließlich wurde das alte Elefantenhaus Mitte der neunziger Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts geschlossen. Ein neues sollte im neuen Außenzoo von Moskau errichtet werden, was allerdings etliche Jahre lang nicht geschah. Die Elefanten, sowohl Afrikaner als auch Asiaten, waren in einem alten Eisenbahngebäude neben dem alten Zoo auf engstem Raum untergebracht. Dort starb auch die Kuh Alisa† im Jahr 2001, und der folgende Neuzugang, die Afrikanerin Flora†, starb dort ebenfalls im Februar 2007. Zwischenfälle bei der Überführung nach Valencia Schließlich wurde die Haltung Afrikanischer Elefanten in Moskau aufgegeben, und es wurde mit dem spanischen Bioparc Valencia vereinbart, die drei verbliebenen Elefanten aus Afrika dorthin abzugeben. Bei der Überführung in die Transportkiste am 10.10.2007 kam es aber im Fall von Betty† zu einem tödlichen Unfall. Sie sollte ohne Sedierung und ohne Seile rückwärts in die Kiste geführt und dort angekettet werden. Sie war die erste, weil sie als die zuverlässigere der beiden Kühe galt. Auf dem Weg zur Kiste geriet Betty aber in Panik und schlug mit dem Rüssel nach ihrer Pflegerin, die auf den Boden fiel, und trat auf die Frau ein, die bald darauf starb. Die Verladung wurde daraufhin abgebrochen. Am folgenden Tag, als nach diesem Todesfall die Elefanten betäubt werden sollten, kam es zum nächsten tragischen Zwischenfall, als der Bulle Ed† nicht mehr aus der Narkose erwachte und Blut verlor, so dass entschieden wurde, ihn einzuschläfern. Ankunft im Bioparc Valencia Schließlich konnten nur die beiden Afrikanerkühe Greta† und Betty† abtransportiert werden. Sie reisten auf dem Land- und Seeweg eine Woche lang nach Spanien und trafen am 19.10.2007 im Bioparc Valencia ein, wo sie sich erst eingewöhnen mussten. Valencia liegt zentral an der Ostküste Spaniens am Mittelmeer. Nur wenig vor ihnen war die Kuh Bully (Buli) aus dem spanischen Zirkus Mundial dort angekommen und half ihnen bei der Akklimatisierung in Spanien. Später entwickelte sich Greta zur Matriarchin der Valencianer Elefantengruppe. Leben im Bioparc Wie Greta† und Bully kümmerte sich auch Betty† gut um die später eintreffenden jüngeren Elefanten. Zunächst kam der junge Bulle Jambo am 12.03.2008 kurz vor seinem vierten Geburtstag nach Valencia und wurde von den älteren Kühen als "Tanten" gut aufgenommen, besonders von Greta und Betty, den früheren Moskauerinnen. Ähnlich erging es den sechs jungen Kühen, die am 06.11.2008 aus Namibia importiert worden waren. Hier haben nach der Zusammenführung nach einer Quarantänezeit ebenfalls Greta und Betty die Rolle als "Tanten" übernommen. Allerdings scheint es bald zu Konflikten gekommen zu sein, da die beiden Kuhgruppen der Älteren und der Jüngeren später getrennt gehalten wurden. Betty selbst ist inzwischen zu alt, um selbst noch Nachwuchs zu kriegen. Da Jambo (und eigentlich auch sein Halbbruder Kito†, der zunächst für Valencia vorgesehen war) als künftiger Zuchtbulle nach Spanien gekommen war, ist die Zucht wohl mit der Gruppe jüngerer Kühe, die zwischen 2000 und 2005 geboren wurden, vorgesehen. Übergabe an den Safaripark Beekse Bergen Offenbar wurde in Valencia für 2012 die Entscheidung getroffen, dass die Haltung von zwei Kuhgruppen aufgegeben werden sollte. Um mit Jambo und den Namibierinnen züchten zu können, wurden die drei älteren Kühe wieder abgegeben. Zunächst reiste Bully im Mai 2012 in den Zoo Barcelona, wo sie mit zwei anderen Afrikanerinnen zusammenlebt, sodann wurden Greta† und Betty† im Spätsommer 2012 an den niederländischen Safaripark Beekse Bergen abgegeben. Ende August reiste Greta nach Hilvarenbeek, Betty† folgte ihr eine Woche später. Sie wurde in Valencia am 04.09.2012 auf die Reise geschickt und traf etwa am 07.09.2012 nach einer Reise von (laut Bioparc) 1.800 kmLa elefanta Betty se traslada de Bioparc Valencia para reunirse con su “hermana” Greta en Holanda, auf www.bioparcvalencia.es im Safaripark anow.ly/i/UJfL, Twittermeldung des Parks auf twitter.com. Zunächst wurde sie mit ihrer langjährigen Gefährtin Greta wieder zusammengebracht (und ins Bevölkerungsregister der Gemeinde Hilvarenbeek eingetragen.)Burgemeester Hilvarenbeek registreert twee bijzondere nieuwe inwoners, auf www.safaripark.nl. Später sollte sie auch mit den beiden anderen Kühen des Parks, Carla und Sabi, zusammengeführt werden. Der Elefantenbestand des Parks war in den letzten Jahren durch Abgaben (Linda, Erna) und vor allem Todesfälle (Olga†, Shiba†, Djomba†) reduziert worden. Zooeigene Nachzucht ist im Hilvarenbeek nicht gelungen (Carla und Sabi) und das Zusammengewöhnen ausgewachsener Kühe ist generell ein Problem. Tod Auch Betty† ist dort am 19.03.2014 verstorben. Wie bei Shiba† ist die Todesursache, bei diesem 4. Todesfall innerhalb von ca. viereinhalb Jahren, nicht explizit angegeben. Die Todesursachen von Olga† und Djomba† jedenfalls waren Verletzungen. Zu solchen Verletzungen kommt es oft in Haltungen, in denen einander fremde und nicht vertraute Tiere zusammengeführt werden, um die Gehege aufzufüllen. thumb|right|300px|Een video van de hereniging van 'vriendinnen' Greta en Betty. Literatur *Der Elefantenkerker in Moskau, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 1 (März 2002), S. 21. *Zoo Moskau, RUS (Unfälle mit Elefanten), in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 12 (Nov. 2007), S. 14. *Vom Zoo Moskau, RUS, in den Bioparc Valencia, E: 0,2 Afrikanische Elefanten, ebd., S. 26. *Vom Zoo Colchester, U.K., in den Bioparc Valencia, E: 1,0 Afrikanischer Elefant, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 13 (Juli 2008), S. 19. *Bioparc Valencia: 0,6 Afrikanische Elefanten (Europa - Importe), in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 15 (Juli 2009), S. 58. *Safaripark Beekse Bergen, Hilvarenbeek, NL, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 25 (Juli 2014), S. 27 (zum Tod von Betty). Weblinks *Betty (Betje) at Bioparc Valencia, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Greta, la gran matriarca del Bioparc, Artikel über Greta und die Valencianer Elefanten auf www.levante-emv.com. *African elephants at the Bioparc Valencia, Foto von Beti (Betty) und Greta (Griet) auf www.asianelephant.net. *La elefanta Betty se traslada de Bioparc Valencia para reunirse con su “hermana” Greta en Holanda, Mitteilung des Bioparcs zur Abreise von Betty auf www.bioparcvalencia.es. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Kruger National Park Kategorie:Südafrika Kategorie:Russland Kategorie:Zoo Moskau Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Bioparc Valencia Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Safaripark Beekse Bergen Kategorie:Niederlande